The invention relates to a toy building component with a connecting lug.
DE-OS 20 56 230 discloses a toy building component which is a building block of a toy building kit. This known toy building component has on one end face a connecting lug, which can be inserted in a substantially rectangular opening of an adjacent building component and can be locked by being turned through 90.degree.. The toy building component itself also has two such openings on two of its longitudinal sides, into which a connecting lug can be inserted. The connecting lug has oppositely located projections at its projecting end which safeguard the connecting lug from slipping out of the opening once it has been inserted in an elongate opening and turned through 90.degree..
The length of the shank to the root of the projections can be slightly smaller than the wall thickness, in the region of this opening, of an adjacent component to which the shank is to be attached in order to achieve a certain clamping effect. Such a clamping effect can be achieved in particular in toy building blocks made of plastic materials due to the resilient nature thereof, but this clamping effect frequently provides too little security against accidental twisting.